Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dielectric ceramic composition and a ceramic electronic element produced from the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dielectric ceramic composition which has a high value of Q (hereinafter referred to as "high Q") in a high-frequency region such as a microwave region or a millimeter wave region and which provides a glass ceramic material useful for a low-temperature-firable dielectric ceramic composition for temperature compensation, and to a ceramic electronic element made from the composition, such as a monolithic capacitor.